Elizabeth Allen
Elizabeth Allan was a high school student at Midtown High School, and the former classmate of Peter Parker, Flash Thompson, '''and '''Jessica Jones. '''She recently discovered she was '''a mutant and is being helped by Charles Xavier. ''' Description Appearance Jessica is a beautiful biracial girl with long curly brown hair, a dark complexion and brown eyes. A cheerleader, she is physically fit and active. She is shown to have a very casual but stylish attire. Personality Liz is a fierce, kind and supportive person who tries to be a good friend and loving girlfriend. However, she is also quite arrogant, selfish and cruel at times. She was a good friend to Jessica through their childhoood until they started high school, at which point she started dating '''Flash Thompson and started to care more about being popular. Since discovering her status as a mutant, Liz has become a bit humbled. She is afraid of her powers and of what she is capable of, and despite the tutelage of Professor X, she doesn't know what lies ahead in her future. Biography Background Liz was born in Queens, New York in 1999. Her father was the head of a construction company, and he worked long hours to provide for them. When she was ten, her parents divorced and her mom moved to Buffalo. She stayed with her dad in Queens. She lived on the same street as Peter Parker and Flash Thompson, and became best friends with Jessica Jones in kindergarten. She lived a happy and quiet life for a long time, admiring Flash from afar and spending much of her time with Jessica. Starting in the 9th grade, Liz started to have some priority shifts. Popularity became more and more important to her, to the extent that she all but broke ties with Jessica and started dating Flash Thompson. In early October 2015, Liz and Flash were attacked by The Goblin, though they were saved by Spider-Man. Mutant Ironically, Liz herself was a mutant. Her powers manifested and were witnessed by her friends during a beach party. For the next several days, she became increasingly unstable, to the point that she started a large fire at a local office building. She was routed by Spider-Man and went into hiding in the Bronx. She was found by Spider-Man and the X-Men, who tried talking to her, but they were attacked by the DUP. An enraged Liz, who felt she was being tricked, unleashed her power, nearly killing a number of the DUP soldiers and Spider-Man. She went on the run, horrified at what she had done (she thought she had killed Spider-Man, unaware the X-Men had saved her). Liz was found by the Brotherhood of Mutants, but was soon abducted by the DUP, along with two Brotherhood members. They eventually became the test subjects for Project: NIMROD; a new model of Sentinel. 'They were saved by the timely arrival of Spider-Man and the X-Men. After the battle, Spider-Man revealed himself as Peter Parker, much to her shock. Their conversation got Liz thinking straight again and the two parted as friends. Liz accepted the offer of living with the X-Men, though she has had some difficulty integrating with the X-Men. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * '''Chapter 1 -' "The Accident" X-Men Volume ? * N/A Relationships Flash Thompson Flash was Liz's first love and, to her, he is her great love and she will always love him. Yeah, he's a meathead and he can be a jerkass but she has seen a side of him nobody else has. He has a sweetness to him that she has always felt attracted to and she misses him the most out of everything in New York. She regrets never having told him goodbye. Jessica Jones Her former best friend, the two had a falling out their Freshman year of high school. Their relationship was strained after that, growing borderline antagonistic with time. After Jessica's accident, Liz regretted how things had gone between them and wishes she could make it better some day. Peter Parker Having grown up with Peter, she always found him annoying and weird, considering him something of a loser; she even took part in the general ridicule that Pete endured on a daily basis. Character Information Notable Items * '''Flash's Jacket Abilities * Cheerleader * Gymnastics * Mathematics ''' Mutant Powers At present Liz is still in the process of learning how to use her powers, and thus the full extent of her power has yet to be determined. '''Microwave Energy Generation She has the ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which she can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Liz continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. * Microwave Energy Manipulation: In order to use her microwave energy for specific purposes, Liz must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about her body, creating a visible, fiery aura around her. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, she must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. She can focus energy on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. She can also sense microwave signals (such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices) and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. The nature of her power grants her the capacity for large-scale destruction. * Microwave Flight: By super-heating the air around her, she can surround herself with an aura of flaming plasma, and if she projects her plasma aura downwards in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Liz's maximum speed is about 250 mph. Trivia * Ironically, she was x-phobic before discovering she is a mutant. She still harbors a sort of fear and distrust of superhumans in general. * Her favorite musicians are Beyonce ''and ''The White Stripes. * A trained ballet dancer since she was five years old. * Really good at basketball.'' '' * Shitty cook.